


Trust

by KatieTheSnowGoat



Category: Terraria
Genre: Oneshot, really short, updated
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-07-17 14:34:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16097627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatieTheSnowGoat/pseuds/KatieTheSnowGoat
Summary: You Wake up in a Familiar Grassy land. a Stranger Greets You





	Trust

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to Update this to make it More readable

Memories Flash you Can't make out what they Once were but you saw Something

**Fire**

You Jolt awake as if it was a Nightmare but you were Sure it wasn't as you had Seen and Felt it Very Clearly

Your back ached but you sat Up anyway, You couldn't remember Anything but knew Everything,

you couldn't recall How or when you Figure them out they just faded into Your mind, Now that you were Up you looked around You realized you were in a Small Cave, The sun shone through the Opening,

a Few small Fluffy Creatures- **Bunnies** lied near you, a **Slime** bounced near You and for an Unknown Reason you Grabbed a **Bow** you didn't know was There and shot it with near Perfect Accuracy, Did You even Know how to use it?

after Killing the **Slime** you Stumbled out of the Cave whatever Happened to you did a Number on your Body, you Clung to a **Tree** for support, The Land looked awfully Familiar, more **Bunnies** , **Slime** and other **Critters** wandered about, it would Be Beautiful if You had a clue what was Going on

Where were You?

**Terraria**

 Your Mind answered you Didn't feel anymore Relieved, You Wondered what your Name was instead of receiving a Straight answer like before You were bombarded with too Many words at the Same time, You Almost fell back down to the **Grass**

"You Okay?" a Voice asked

You didn't Think it was in Your head, You Turned and saw a Person that Appeared to be Human or **Terrarian** they Winced

You must have looked as Bad as you Feel

"Y-Yes" You Stuttered Your voice was Shaky

They glanced Away for a moment "Where are We?" they asked " **Terraria** " you answered Something about that felt right

they Held a **Axe** made of **Cooper** and they Looked at You before Cutting into into a **Tree**

You figured That they took Pity on you and Let you relax, You were kinda Confused that they Didn't ask for Your Name,

Surprisingly they Finished the Shelter quite Quickly

They Helped you Walk to the Small Shack, Nightfall was Approaching and Something about it Made you Panic "Who are You?" Their Question took you by surprise an Answer Faded into your Mind you Really wished it didn't "I'm Your **Guide** " 


End file.
